A Leap Of Faith
by Dr Dana Stowe's Sidekick
Summary: Andy's caught in the middle of her head and her heart, her logic and her love. Will she take a leap of faith? Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

**A Leap Of Faith- Andy's POV**

**  
I've never been more confused in my life. Even after everything that's happened with Les, I can't help but feel drawn to him. The scary part is, I don't think it's all because of the girls. Les and I have known each other for what feels like a lifetime, and my head knows that that doesn't change the fact that he hit me, but my heart doesn't seem to get that. My head's screaming, "Andy, No! It's not safe!" while my heart's screaming, "Take a chance!" I usually follow my head, but now, I don't know what to do. Maybe Lu can help me.**

**I walk to her office, and the butterflies in my stomach grow to bats as I knock on her door. "Lu, it's Andy. Can I come in?" I ask her quietly. "Sure." she replies from inside. I turn the doorknob and enter her office shakily. "What's up?" she asks as she comes over to me. "It's Les." I answer as I fight the wave of tears that could fall any minute.**

**"Andy, did he..?" Lu starts, but her voice trails off. I shake my head, silently telling her that it isn't what she's thinking. "No, no, we're fine, it's just..." "What is it, Andy?" Lu prompts. "What's goin' on?"**

**I sigh because I have no idea how to begin. "Should I take Les back?" I ask finally. **


	2. Lu's POV

**A Leap Of Faith- Lu's POV**

**I look at Andy, confused. "Whoa. Did I hear that right?" I ask her as she nods. "You did. That's what scares me." she admits. "After everything that went down, you're willing to give Les another chance?" I ask as Andy nods again. "That's not even the worst part, Lu. What really scares me is that I don't think I'm doing this just because of the girls." she confesses. "I miss him, too." I put a hand on Andy's shoulder as I say, "I know ya do, Andy, but the question is, can ya risk lettin' Les back into your lives with what you've seen him do when he loses control?" Andy sighs. "That's what I was hoping you could help me with, Lu." she tells me.**

**"Well, I can't give ya answers, but I _can_ be there when ya talk to Les." I tell her encouragingly. "In fact, I'm patient-free for the next couple hours unless the ER pages me, so should we go talk to him now?" "Let's go." Andy says with a nod as we leave my office.**


	3. Les's POV

**Les's POV**

**It's around 3:00 on a Friday afternoon. I'm watching TV on the couch when I hear muffled voices outside. I go to the door and see that the voices belong to Lu and Andy. _"I wonder what brings them here?" _I ask myself as I watch them come up my front walk. My eyes fix themselves on Andy. Her shoulders are low, and she seems a little sad. I ache to apologize, to hold her, to make her feel better, but will she let me? _"No." _I tell myself quickly. _"In fact, Lu probably came along as her protection. She's still afraid of me." _**

**"Are ya sure ya wanna do this, And?" I hear Lu ask as they come up the steps. "Yeah, I'm sure." Andy answers bravely as she reaches for the doorbell. The minute it rings, I reach for the knob with a shaking hand. "Hi, Lu. Hi, Andy." I say cheerfully, trying to hide my nervousness. "Hi, Les." they answer in unison. "What brings you here?" I ask them timidly. Andy sighs uncertainly, casting a nervous glance in Lu's direction. Lu gives her an encouraging smile, so she turns back to me and says, "Les, there's something I need to talk to you about."**

**"What is it, Andy?" I ask as I lead her over to the couch. Lu follows close behind us, and we all sit down at the time. "Is it the girls?"**

**Andy shakes her head. "No, the girls are fine." she tells me. "This is about us." "Us?" I ask as Andy nods. "Les, I've been thinking about us a lot lately." she says with a note of uncertainty in her voice. "It's okay, Andy." I tell her gently. "Go ahead." She takes a deep breath before she says, "The girls and I miss you, Les. We want you to come home. I forgive you. I can't just throw away everything we have over one mistake."**

**"Do you mean it, Andy?" I ask her, my voice shaking a little. She smiles, then nods. "Will you come back?" she asks nervously. I open my arms, and she lets me wrap them around her as I say, "You bet."**


	4. Andy's POV

**Andy's POV**

** It's good to be in Les 's arms again. It's almost as if the past is beginning to melt away. He squeezes me tighter as he says, "I'm sorry, Andy. I made a huge mistake that night. I don't know what I was thinking." "It's ok, Les." I tell him softly. "I forgive you. We were both angry that night, and neither of us could've seen what was coming even if we'd tried." Suddenly, I feel something wet hit my shoulder, and as I lean back, I notice that Les is crying. **

**"Oh, Les, I understand." I tell him gently as I wrap my arms around him again. "It's ok now, I promise." On impulse, I reach up and wipe a few of his tears away. "How can I make it up to you, Andy?" he asks, his voice cracking a little as his tears keep falling. "Help us be a family again, Les." I answer as I wipe a few more tears away. He offers me a smile, so I know I've cheered him up, but the tears keep falling, so I say, "How bout taking us to lunch in Rittenhouse Square? I'm patien't free for awhile, so we can tell the girls the good news together."**

**His tears stop abruptly, and he smiles, then nods. "Where should we go?" he asks. "The girls love Mimi's Italian Eatery." I answer. "Oh, yeah, I remember that place." he tells me. "Isn't it right there by Rittenhouse Hospital?" I nod, and suddenly, we hear soft music drifting through the house. I glance over at Lu and smile, knowing that she must've found the remote for Les's stereo. "May I have this dance?" Les asks. I nod, smiling as he stands up. I take his extended hand, and we glide around the living room to the soft sounds of "Tonight, I Celebrate My Love For You". Les and I have always loved that song, although neither of us can ever remember who sings it.**

**When the song ends, we move apart slowly. There's a pause, and Les breaks the silence. "Should we go get the girls?" he asks me. "Sure, let's go." I answer as we head out the door. "Thanks for the help." I call to Lu, glancing over my shoulder as Les walks out in front of me. "Anytime." Lu calls back as I follow Les to my car. She closes the door behind us and hails a taxi back to the hospital. Les opens the passenger door for me, and I hand him my keys as I get in and buckle up. **

**Then, he walks around to the driver's side, gets in, buckles up, and starts the engine. We ride back to my place enveloped in a comfortable silence. When we get there, he opens both our doors with the button on my key ring, hands me my keys, and walks me up to the house as he closes the doors. I turn my key in the lock, and Les follows me inside. "Girls, we're home!" he calls. "Daddy!" Lizzy and Jessie cry happily as they run down the stairs. "Hey!" Les says, scooping Lizzy into his arms and squeezing Jessie's shoulder as he bends down.**

**"Daddy's taking us to dinner at Mimi's." I tell them with a smile. "We've got something we wanna tell you." "Well, what're we waiting for?" Lizzy asks excitedly. "Let's go!" Jessie, Les, and I laugh at this. "Ok." we agree in unison as we head out the door. **


End file.
